Me,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Comedy Show Arguing with our friends
by jgjr1051
Summary: This is a comedy show starring Me,my brother,and fictional cartoon and game characters and this is a skit when we argue with our friends and the audience is you guys so please leave a review and if you want to laugh your absolute butts off then this is the story for you.
1. Chapter 1

Me,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Arguing with our friends Naughty,Tom,Jerry,Clementine,and Sarah

*Everyone on applauding*

Me:Now we met these nice living beings in Tunica and one's a cat,one's a mouse,one's a bear,and 2 of them are humans and they're wacky.

Gabe:Please help us welcome our buddies:Tom,Jerry,Clementine,Sarah and Naughty Bear!

Me:How are you guys?

Tom:Doin' pretty good how about you?

Gabe:We're good.

Jerry:That's Goooood!

Naughty:Looks like a good audience tonight.

Me:You love it here?

Clementine:Oh we love coming to,to this town right here yeah.

Me:Which town?

Sarah:This one.

Gabe:Which is?

Naughty:The one we're in right now.

*Audience laughing*

Gabe:Where are we?

Clementine:You don't know?

*Audience laughing*

Me:I don't think you guys know.

Naughty:We forgot.

Gabe:What?

Sarah:We forgot.

Gabe:You forgot?

Tom:So many damn different places WE FORGOT!

*Audience Laughing*

Me:Well think about it for a second.

Sarah:Alright alright alright! damn...

Me:The drive from the valley-

Naughty:Was bad as hell!

Gabe:Traffic-

Jerry:Sucked like hell!

Me:Drivers-

Clementine:Angry as hell!

Gabe:And Sarah-

Tom:Was scared as hell!

Gabe:Parking here-

Sarah:SUCKED MORE LIKE HELL!

Naughty:SO WE'RE IN HELL!

*Audience Laughing*

Jerry:And these are our hellmates!

Sarah:Think about it someone tells you to go to hell,you come right here!

Me:Where are we?

Tom,Jerry,Clementine,Sarah and Naughty:WE DON'T KNOW!

*Audience Laughing*

Sarah:Help us out help us out!

Sarah:Sorry!

Gabe:We wrote it down for ya.

Tom:Oh you wrote it down.

Clementine:Oh,we love coming to,Sah-Nah-tah-ah-nah.

Clementine:Da hell is that?!

Naughty:Sah-Nah-tah-ah-nah.

Jerry:What is this some friggin' indian reservation what the hell?

Clementine:Sah-Nah-tah-ah-nah...Hell.

Me:It's Santa Anna.

Naughty:What?

Gabe:It's Santa Anna.

Naughty:Look I know I didn't finish school,Clementine and Sarah didn't finish school yet and can only read words that make sense and same with Tom and Jerry but that frickin' says Sah-Nah-tah-ah-nah.

Clementine:Dumbasses.

*Audience Laughing*

Tom:We will never blink.

*Audience Laughing*

Gabe:They pronounce it Santa Anna.

Naughty:WELL THEY'RE WRONG!

Naughty:SAH-NAH-TAH-AH-NAH SAH-NAH-TAH-AH-NAH AH AI YAH AI YAH AI!

Gabe:It's Santa Anna.

Clementine:ARE YOU SURE?!

Me:YES!

Tom:OKAY! OKAY!

*Audience Laughing*

Me:You're happy to be here?

Naughty:Yeah this is great.

Tom:Just last week Sarah was lying in bed and woke up sobbng-

Sarah:I WILL NEVER BE HAPPY UNLESS WE RETURN TO SAH-NAH-TAH-AH-NAH!

Sarah:AND NOW WE'RE HERE!

Sarah:THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME!

Me:It's a fine city.

Tom:OKAY!

Gabe:Playing at a very nice theater.

Clementine and Sarah:OKAY!

Me:The town is great.

Naughty:(Snicker)

*Audience Laughing*

Me:It's a fine city.

Jerry:HAVE YOU LOOKED AROUND?!

Clementine:HOLY CRAP!

Sarah:SUCKS!

Gabe:There's a lot of history in this city.

Clementine:Yeah,translated"Old ass shit!"

Me:They've been rejuvenating,refurbishing-

Naughty:Polishing Turd it's still a turd!

*Audience Laughing*

Gabe:It's a fine city.

Naughty:OKAY! SORRY!

Clementine:But the drive down here did suck.

Me:Yes it did.

Sarah:HOLY CRAP!

Naughty:Was in the 404 and the 5 HOLY CRAP!

Tom:Good thing we turned on the radio to listen to the traffic report.

Me:How much good did that do?

Naughty:NONE WHAT SO FRICKING EVER!

Naughty:They are just a waist of time,let Sarah do it and she will save everyone a lot of time and money!

Me:Alright let's see what that would be like.

Naughty:Hey Sarah it's 8:00 in the morning and there's a lot of traffic what's goin' on?

Sarah:IT'S 8:00 IN THE MORNING! EVERYONE LEFT THEIR HOUSE AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!

*Audience Laughing*

Sarah:BACK TO YOU!

Naughty:CALL ME BACK AT 5:30 I'LL TELL YOU THE SAME THING!

Sarah:ONLY GUESS WHAT,THEY'RE GOING THE OTHER WAY!

*Audience Laughing*

Naughty:You know what else pissed us off today?

Me:What?

Naughty:Trying to use our cell phones!

Gabe:Having trouble?

Naughty:It's like the stinking commercial,Can you hear me now? How about now?

Tom:Do you know what you don't hear in those commercials?

Me:What?

Clementine:The other end of the conversation.

Clementine:The-ah-the-eh-ah-uh- (Breaking up sound)

Tom:WHAT A PIECE OF SHIT!

Naughty:Do you know what Cell phone sex is?

Me:No,wait did you and Sarah try that when she didn't know what it was?

Naughty:Yeah,Can you feel me now?How about now?

Part 2 coming soon!


	2. Daddles and The other bears on Sticks

Me,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Comedy Show Arguing with our friends Part 2:

Naughty:AH HAA AH HA HA HA!

Sarah:HA HA!

Me:STOP IT!

*Audience Laughing*

Tom:This guy's not gettin' any of this.

Naughty:I've been watchin' him the whole time just goin' nnnnnyooooow! I'm just kiddin' what's your name?

Sarah:What is your name?

*Audience Laughing*

Jerry:WE'RE FUCKING LOOKIN' RIGHT AT YOU!

Clementine:Aren't we?

Me:I think so.

Sarah:Fix our eyes assholes!

*Audience Laughing*

Tom:It's hard talking to someone if you're not looking right at them.

Gabe:We know.

Naughty:It's like talking to someone with the lazy eye,you don't know which eye to focus on.

Naughty:It's like oh crap should we be focusing on that eye or that eye?

Sarah:FOCUS YOU MORON! WHAT!

*Audience Laughing*

Gabe:What if someone here has a lazy eye?

Tom:We'll confuse them,here we are here here here!

Me:We're sorry.

Clementine:Do you know what Pesto is?

Me:Pesto,stuff that goes on salad and pizza-

Naughty:No "Pesto" is a magician with a hair limp,Pipdo!

Sarah:Pi-ma nu Pipdo!

Me:What if someone here has a hair lip?

Naughty:Sorry!

Gabe:Stop it!

Tom:Hey what if they have a hair lip and a lazy eye they're really gonna make biff buff!

*Audience Laughing*

Naughty:Back to you dude,(Joke went over your head)

Naughty:I'm just kidding pal,what's your first name?

Person in the audience:Terry.

Jerry:Terry.

Sarah:What do you do for a living Terry?

Terry:I'm a business analyst.

Sarah:A business analyst,fascinating.

*Audience Laughing*

Naughty:How the hell does that work you go to a business and go like,...you are a business.

*Audience Laughing*

Naughty:So where were we before this?

Me:Before this we were in our home town.

Naughty:Ahhh,Tunica,Mississippi we performed at the recreation center and at one of the schools and at five minutes I was looking down dude there was a guy sitting where you're sitting but he was facing that way.

Me:Right.

Tom:But everytime we said something he went (hand signing)

Jerry:But then we realized that he was a signer,think about this for a second deaf people came to see a comedy show!

Tom:WHAT?! What are you gonna do now I'm gonna put on a blindfold to see David Copperfield.

Naughty:The elephant disappeared.

*Audience Laughing*

Naughty:It just fucking disappeared!

*Audience Laughing*

Naughty:Oh my god he's juggling right now you should see oh sorry! The Hell are they thinking?!

*Audience Laughing*

Tom:There's the part when the guy actually started to tick us of and we'd seen our selves talk before!

Jerry:So I thought,"Okay I'm gonna get evil with this guy." and then suddenly in the middle of the show Sarah went-

Sarah:Hey! Stop sign! Thank you! Turn around! Horseshoe Turtle (Nonsensical Noise)

*Audience Laughing*

Tom:And she just made it worse and guy's just signing away!

Clementine:All of the deaf folks are like:...Da hell's goin' on here?! Our Guy sucks!

Sarah:And then to definetly screw the guy we went (hand signing)

Tom:Of course now he's just sitting there.

Jerry:And all of the deaf people are like (Nonsensical Noise)

Me:Sad part is that this is all completely true.

Naughty:We're going to hell aren't we?

Tom:Well here we are!

Me:NO!

*Audience Laughing*

Tom:Who ever didn't get it then the joke just went over your head.

Jerry:Oh check it out look look look look look look!

*Audience Cheering*

Me:You ready?

Daddles:Yes sirree!

Clementine:For some of the people tell them who you guys are.

Chubby:We are bears on sticks.

Sarah:They're bears on sticks.

Gabe:Tell them your names.

Cuddles:I'm Cuddles,This is Daddles,Chubby,Cozy,Fluffy,DJ Fuzz,and Crystal.

Naughty:Okay.

Daddles:On Sticks!

Sarah:And you're mexicans?

Crystal:No,Senorita mexicans are from Mexico,we're cuban.

Clementine:Right.

DJ Fuzz:We're from Florida.

Me:Huh?

Gabe:I see you guys had a great day.

Naughty:Yes,we had a great day.

Daddles:No we did not.

Sarah:Yes.

Chubby:No.

Tom:Yes.

Crystal:No,we did not have a good day.

Clementine:YES WE HAD,A GREAT FRICKIN' DAY!

Jerry:WHAT!

Me:Did you have a great day?

Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah and Naughty:Yeah.

Daddles and The other bears:No.

Naughty:Shut up.

Gabe:A good day?

Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah and Naughty:Yes.

Daddles and The other bears:No.

Naughty:Shut. Up.

Me (Whispering):Guys you're supposed to have taken the male bears to the barber shop and girls you're supposed to have taken Crystal to the spa.

Tom and Jerry:Us and Naughty took the guys to the barber shop.

Clementine and Sarah:Yeah and we took Crystal to the Spa!

*Audience laughing*

Daddles:They put us in a Butcher Shop.

*Audience Laughing*

Naughty:IT'S THE SAME THING!

Gabe:It's not the same thing!

Tom:Yes it is because the massage on crystal is actually her meat being tenderized and they cool down while being in the fridge marinating for 24 hours before the BBQ,and then when they get on the grill it gets hot then steamy and time to eat!

Crystal:Insane Bastards!

Tom:Mexican Condiments!

*Audience Laughing*

Me:Condiments?

Daddles:I don't use them.

Sarah:You don't?

Daddles:And neither did your mother,Sarah.

Sarah:Daddles remind me to gouge your eyes out later.

*Audience Laughing*

Supermarioglitchy4:AH THAT IS FUNNY SHIT RIGHT THERE NOW THAT IS SHIT!

Me:Huh?

Sarah:Whoa that was really good!

Naughty:He's gotta work on it a little though.

Gabe:Why?

Naughty:Because from here it sounded like it came out of my ass.

Daddles:Now I have something to put my size 10 boot in.

Naughty:Well your mothers are corn dogs!

Daddles:On sticks!

Sarah:Corn dogs have always been on sticks you dumbass!

*Audience Laughing*

Part 3 coming Soon!


	3. The end of the skit

Me,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Comedy Show Arguing with our Friends part 3:

Me:Look,Daddles are you happy?

Daddles:Yes,I'm happy.

Tom:What the hell is happy?

Gabe:Are you always happy?

Crystal:We're not happy on halloween.

Sarah:What the hell is wrong with halloween?

Chubby:There are no costumes on sticks.

Naughty:You could be fudge cicles,(Laughing)

*Audience Laughing*

Me:Did anything else happen today?

Tom,Jerry,Clementine,Sarah and Naughty:NO!

Daddles and The other bears:YES!

Tom,Jerry,Clementine,Sarah and Naughty:DAMN!

Gabe:What happened?

Naughty:Happened when we getting out of the car today.

Me:Out of the car what happened?

Crystal:Sarah slammed my head in the door.

Tom,Jerry,Clementine,Sarah and Naughty:(Snickering)

Crystal:Now I have a sore head.

Me:Sarah did you apologize?

Sarah:(Snickering)no.

Me:Why not?

Sarah:(Laughing) BECAUSE I COULDN'T BREATHE!

Gabe:Why couldn't you breathe?

Daddles:Because she was laughing too hard.

Sarah:It was funny because she looked like an ornament from Taco Bell!

Me:Well you're just gonna have to apologize to her.

Sarah:Okay,Crystal,I'm sorry.

Crystal:It's okay,I hope you die.

*Audience Laughing*

Sarah:You little bitch...

Gabe:Well you're just gonna have to be nicer to her.

Sarah:What so I can't say como esta use'?

Sarah:Le de' cap o' del?

Crystal:Si bueno.

Me:What are you doing?

Sarah:I'm sticking Crystal in her native tongue.

Gabe:Don't do that.

Sarah:Why not?

Me:Well it makes us feel left out.

*Audience Laughing*

Jerry:Huh?

Gabe:We don't speak spanish.

Tom:Uh-

Me:What?!

*Audience Laughing*

Daddles:Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo.

Naughty:Picture if you will!

Gabe:Daddles,you're a typical kind of person,what makes you happiest in life?

Daddles:Like BFB?

Me:BFB?

Tom:Yeah,Big Female Bear.

Daddles:ON A STICK!

Gabe:Guys would you feel better back in your dressing rooms?

Cuddles:Yeah it's better in there.

Me:Okay.

Jerry:WHOA!

Clementine:Dude,I thought they were gonna fall on the floor face first that would have been funny as hell!

*Audience Laughing*

Daddles:We have to be careful guys.

Cuddles:Right,then we would have been bears on the floor.

*Audience Laughing*

Sarah:Do a little dance for the kids we got cupcakes!

Me:That's terrible.

Naughty:Not with the right kind of frosting it's not.

Gabe:STOP IT!

Me:Sorry guys.

Daddles:It's okay,we'll kick their asses later.

Tom:WE'LL TURN YOUR ASSES IN TO CAKE FROSTING!

Gabe:STOP IT!

Sarah and Clementine:WE'LL STIR YOU WITH YOUR OWN STICKS!

Me:STOP IT!

Naughty:This is the way we stir the frost stir the frost stir the frost.

Jerry:YAY!

Gabe:Sorry guys.

Daddles:It's okay don't close the door.

Sarah:Why not?

Cuddles:Cock roaches.

*Audience Laughing*

Clementine:You have Cock roaches in there?

Chubby:One big one.

Me:A big one.

DJ Fuzz:On a stick.

Me:Why is everything on a stick with you guys?

Daddles:No Idea.

Me:Well you guys have been a great audience!

The End...


End file.
